Anger Management
by Emilee1
Summary: Everyone thinks that Kaoru needs anger management. What will her decision be? COMPLETED!
1. Anger Management: Part 1

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: This fanfic is taking place in the modern times. But they still use swords, wear kimonos, and are just how they are on the show except that they have technology. My friend Kourtni is also writing a fanfic kinda like this one only it is a crossover of Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, and Ranma 1/2. Enjoy!  
  
Anger Management  
  
By: Emilee   
  
Part 1  
  
One morning Kenshin was sitting on the bed, off in his own world, staring into space. Kaoru walked up and sat down beside him.  
  
  
  
"Kenshin? Kenshin?"  
  
He jumped in shock. "Hai, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"I need to ask you something."  
  
*Oh no. She is going to ask me if I like her. Oh why me???*Kenshin thought.  
  
"Well, do you like Megumi?"  
  
Kenshin fell over onto the floor flat on his face. "Oro!" As he was getting up he hit his sword in the right spot to make it fly up and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. "Ooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooo!!!" Kenshin said before it hit him.  
  
*  
  
He finally woke up. When he opened his eyes he saw Kaoru staring him straight in the face.   
  
"ORO?"  
  
"Are you alright, Kenshin?"  
  
"Sessha is fine Kaoru-dono."  
  
"I AM GETTING TIRED OF THAT KENSHIN, SO STOP CALLING ME DONO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"ORO!?"  
  
Kaoru grabbed a frying pan and knocked him in the head.  
  
"Oro!"  
  
She sat him on the bed and said, "Now answer another question. Well, do you like spending time with me?" Kaoru asked blushing as red as Kenshin's hair.  
  
*Is this the right time to tell Kaoru-dono how sessha really feels? What does sessha need to tell her?*  
  
"Sessha likes spending time with Kaoru-dono, that I do."  
  
Kaoru started to squeeze Kenshin's neck extremely hard.   
  
"Kao...ru...do...no...I..can't...brea...the..."  
  
"Gomen, Ken....."Kaoru said as she glared towards the door.  
  
"What is it Kaoru-dono?"  
  
She pointed to Sano who was standing in front of the door snickering.  
  
"I AM GOING TO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND. HE IS GOING TO PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru yelled as Kenshin held her back.  
  
"Calm down Kaoru-dono. No need for this."  
  
"Kenshin, why won't you let me go?"  
  
"Because I want to be the one who will beat the crap out of him."Kenshin said as his eyes turned amber.  
  
"Okay, I get it now, go ahead."Kaoru said smiling grimly.  
  
Kenshin unsheathed his sword, flipped the blade, and started to walk over to Sano. Sano started to walk away but was cornered with Kenshin's blade staring him straight in the face.  
  
"Hey... Ken..shin..lets...just...call...it...even..... Okay?" Sano said studdering.  
  
"Let me think about that. Uhhh??? NO!!!!"Kenshin said hitting Sano out the window and through five trees. All of them landed on top of him.  
  
"I think that should take care of him."Kenshin said looking at Kaoru who was still glaring.  
  
"Is something the matter Kaoru-dono?"  
  
She pointed to the closet door. He walked over and heard laughter.  
  
Kaoru said, "Let me take care of this one. Oh, and by the way, STOP CALLING ME DONO!!!!!!"  
  
"ORO?!"   
  
Kaoru grabbed her bokken and walked towards the door. Kenshin was standing as far away as possible because there would probably flying objects going by. All of a sudden there were things going everywhere and many yelps of pain. Yahiko fell on the floor in pain. Kaoru threw her bokken down and grabbed a frying pan. She swung it hard and hit Yahiko out the window. He also went through five trees which fell on top of him and Sano.  
  
*Now I have ten trees and a kid laying on top of me. It can't get anyworse.*Sano thought, but he was wrong another five trees fell on them. *I was wrong now I have fifteen trees and a kid on me. I can't take it.*  
  
Back inside. "That should take care of things."Kaoru said with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"I think I will go do the laundry now."Kenshin said walking into the laundry room. "Uhh. Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Hai, Kenshin?"  
  
"What is this thing?"  
  
"That is a washing machine. Just read the instructuons and you will do everything right."  
  
"Alright Kaoru-dono."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME DONO!!!!!!!"  
  
"ORO!?"  
  
Kaoru walked out of the room. Kenshin opened the top of the washer and saw a piece of paper taped onto the lid that read instructions. *Instructions? What is an instruction? Lets see maybe if I turn this nob here and this nob there and push that button.* Kenshin thought. The washer started to make a loud rumbling noise that scared Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru-dono!!!!!!!"  
  
Kaoru ran in in shock thinking that Kenshin was hurt.  
  
"What is it Kenshin?"Kaoru asked out of breath.  
  
"What is that noise?"  
  
Kaoru started to laugh. "That is the washer. It is supposed to sound like that."  
  
*  
  
Once the clothes were finished Kenshin hang them out to dry. Sano and Yahiko piled the trees off of them and walked in the dojo. Kenshin heard them come in and rushed over to them before Kaoru saw them. "You to need to go to the lake to fish or something just stay away from Kaoru-dono for a while. She is very angry."Kenshin said.  
  
  
  
Before he could finish they were gone. Kenshin walked in to where Kaoru was and said, "Sano and Yahiko have gone to the lake to fish. They will be back later. Kaoru-dono? Sano,Yahiko, and myself have been dicussing your behavior lately and we have decided that maybe you need anger management."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed chasing Kenshin wil the frying pan.  
  
"ORO?!"  
  
Kenshin ran out the door and towards the lake.  
  
"Kenshin where are you going?"  
  
"I am going to the lake with Sano and Yahiko. I will be back...in about 5 million years!!!"Kenshin yelled still running.  
  
Kaoru's heart sank. *What have I done. How could I do that to him. He is the one I love and I am chasing him out of the house. What kind of person am I. Maybe I do need anger management.*  
  
Author's Notes: Please r/r. This took me a while to do because of school. 


	2. Anger Management: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Part 2 ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anger Management  
  
By: Emilee  
  
Part 2  
  
Kenshin arrived at the lake. He walked up to Sano who was chewing on a fish bone. "Oi, Kenshin. What are you doing out here?"  
  
"To be perfectly honest, I am trying to stay alive as long as I can." Kenshin said with a guilty look on his face.  
  
"Is she chasing you with a frying pan too? Hey wait a minute! It was you who hurldled me out the window!!!" Sano was now walking towards Kenshin popping his knuckles.  
  
"Uh Sano, don't forget that it wasn't me who did that, it was the Battousai that it was."  
  
"You have got a point there." Sano said scratching his head.  
  
"By the way where is Yahiko?"Kenshin asked looking around.  
  
"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you, he was swallowed by a big fish."  
  
Kenshin jumped into the lake trying to find the fish. He managed to find it. He threw it out of the water and it landed right on top of Sano. It then burped out Yahiko.  
  
*First fifteen trees and a brat, now a giant fish and a brat. WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????*Sano thought as it seemed as though he were having a battle inside his mind.  
  
Sano took the fish and threw it back into the lake.   
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!!!????"Yahiko asked. "That could have been a good one week dinner."  
  
"Oops. Oh well, we can just catch it again."Sano said.  
  
"If we tried that again it would eat me!!!!!!!"  
  
"It is not my fault that you got eaten. It was you who bet me that you could catch a fish before I did."  
  
"Ya know what. I won that bet too."Yahiko said.  
  
"No you didn't because you didn't catch it."  
  
"Only because you threw it back."  
  
Sano and Yahiko were at each others throats.  
  
"Now, now. It is just a fish there are more fish. That is not the only one. We can just catch the same amount of fish in several small fish, that we can."Kenshin said pulling Sano and Yahiko away from each other.  
  
Later, Sano pulled out a sake bottle. He said, "There is nothing like fishing while drinking some good sake. Here Kenshin try some."  
  
"No Sano, I don't think I should."Kenshin said.  
  
"Well it would take your mind off Kaoru. Here..."  
  
Sano gave it to Kenshin who took one sip. "Well maybe one more sip..."Kenshin said. From there it started a contest. Yahiko decided not to take part. Sano and Kenshin kept chugging the sake down until they were both drunk.  
  
*  
  
"It is so boring around here without those three around. I am going to find them and bring them back. It shouldn't take this long to go fishing anyway."Kaoru said walking out the door.   
  
She arrived at the lake and saw Kenshin and Sano lying against the tree half dazed. Yahiko was trying his best to catch some fish without using his fishing pole.   
  
"KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!"Kaoru yelled. Kenshin just turned to her.  
  
"Hai, *hiccup* Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Kenshin are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Why do you *hiccup* ask?"  
  
"SANO!!!!!!"Kaoru screamed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What is wrong with Kenshin?"  
  
"Uh, lets see, last I remember we were having a contest to see who could drink the most sake. I don't know how but Kenshin won and well you can see the results."Sano said.  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin who was still hiccupping. He finally fell asleep. That is when they all decided to head back to the dojo.  
  
*  
  
Kenshin started to wake up. He looked around trying to picture what had happened at the lake. He sat up but fell back down putting his hand on his head. *What an awful headache. I am so stupid, I should have never drank that much sake. I guess I deserve this.*  
  
Kenshin walked out of his room but to his surprise no one was there. A note was lying on the table that read: Kenshin, I have gone to the market, Sano is at the akebeko eating lunch, and Yahiko is helping out Tae. We will be back later.   
  
The note had a signature which was scribled out but, of what you could see of it, it said Kaoru-dono. Under it was Kaoru. Kenshin chuckled at seeing what Kaoru wrote. He remembered how Kaoru always would chase him with her frying pan saying "STOP CALLING ME DONO!!!!!!"  
  
As he was day dreaming he heard the dojo gate open and then lightly close. He thought, *Kaoru-dono must think sessha is still asleep. I need to hurry.* He ran to his room and pretended that he was sleeping. Kaoru slowly opened the door to his room and peeked in. Upon seeing him still asleep she walked in and knelt down beside him. She slightly moved the strands of hair away from his face. She thought, *He is so handsome when he is sleeping. But maybe I do need anger management. It seems like I am scaring the people around me all because I can't control my temper. I have an idea, I will take anger management from myself. I will try to imagine what bothers me and try to overcome it. Yeah, that is what I will do.* She walked out of the room and into the training room to try to get over what bothers her the most.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Notes: That part was kind of strange(in my opinion). Part 3 soon. 


	3. Anger Management: Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: This is part 3. This part will have Hiko in it for all of you Hiko fans.  
  
Anger Management  
  
By: Emilee  
  
Part 3  
  
Kaoru sat it the training hall thinking on how to control herself. *Lets see... Why am I mostly angry? Hmm... Well, Sano, Yahiko, and... Does he really bother me. I love him but in SOME INSTANCES HE CAN MAKE ME WANT TO SCREAM!!! That is my problem right there. I lose control of my temper and that is what happens... people run away. I need to stop it now before it gets any worse.*  
  
Kaoru tried her best to control herself, but things were not working out as well as she had planned. That morning Sano had come over for breakfast. Kenshin was still asleep in his futon because Kaoru hit him that night. He had came in her room because she had screamed from a horrible dream. She did not realize it was him so she took out her frying pan from under her futon and hit him with it, so Kaoru was doing the cooking that morning.  
  
Once the breakfast was finished she handed Sano and Yahiko a plate. They took one bite and then another and finally they chomped down on the food. It was gone in thirty seconds flat. "wpuld you like some more?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"HAI!!!" Thay both said in unison. They devowered the food.  
  
"Since when do you know how to cook?"Sano asked.  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"Please tell us."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Kaoru was becoming angry. "FOR THE LAST TIME NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" She took out her trusty frying pan and hit Sano out the window (again). "WOULD YOU LIKE TO SAY ANYTHING???!!!"  
  
"Uhh, No. I think I will go check on Sano and see if he is alright."Yahiko replied.  
  
Kaoru calmed down as Yahiko ran out the door. *There I go again. I need to stop that. Wait just a minute. Maybe I can get him to give me anger management and finish my cooking lessons too. It seems that giving myself anger management is not working. I will go see him this evening.  
  
*  
  
That evening Kenshin was hanging up the laundry when he heard the dojo gate open then close. He walked silently over to the side and looked. *I wonder where Kaoru-dono is going. Maybe I should follow her to make sure she is alright.*Kenshin thought. He walked to the side of her in the woods where she wouldn't see him. Later, they neared a small house. Just at the sight of it Kenshin fell over. Kaoru knocked on the door and a huge dark figure walked to the door. As he stood in the sun he had on a white cape with a read collar. He had long streaming black hair that was put into a tight ponytail. *Why did Kaoru-dono come to see my master for?*Kenshin thought keeping his distance.  
  
  
  
Kaoru asked Hiko, "I know that you are teaching me how to cook and I thank you very much for that, but could you also give me anger management? It seemd like I can't control my temper and it is scaring everyone around me away."  
  
"It is not scaring everyone away. As a matter of fact someone followed you here."  
  
*Did he spot me?*Kenshin thought as he began to sweat.  
  
"I know you are there. Come out my baka deshi."  
  
"ORO?"Kenshin said falling over.  
  
"KENSHIN NO BAKA!!!! Why did you follow me here?"Kaoru asked.  
  
"Sessha just wanted to make sure you were alright Kaoru-dono."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME DONO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Kenshin, I am fine. Just go back home and wait for me there."  
  
"Alright, Kaoru-do...I mean Kaoru." Kenshin started on his way back to the dojo.  
  
"Well I know one reason why you are angry all the time. It is because of my baka deshi. He is causing you all of your troubles and I say you should get rid of him... FOR GOOD."Hiko said.  
  
Kaoru jumped in shock.*Get rid of Kenshin?* The thought raced through her mind and omitted everything else. That was all she could think of at the time until Hiko says, "Well have you made a decision?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yes. I can't get rid of Kenshin forever. Sure he can sometimes get on my nerves but I get over it at some point in time. The truth is that I..."  
  
Kaoru could not say her feelings outloud, but they were constantly flooding her mind.  
  
"Figures."Hiko said crossing his arms.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How can someone actually like him anyway?"  
  
Kaoru blushed and turned away. "I mean, he is a pain at some times. How could you like him? Think if his past, and how many people he has killed. Doesn't that alter your feelings for him?"  
  
"Don't you ever say that about Kenshin! I don't care about his past. I only care about his present. He uses his sword to protect, not to kill. If you still think that then I will be leaving. Goodbye."  
  
Kaoru turned and started to walk off. She stopped and turned around with an angry look on her face. She picked up her frying pan and ran back to hit Hiko with it. Once she was finished she ran back to the dojo.  
  
Kenshin heard the dojo gate open, once again. He walked out to greet Kaoru. "Kenshin, please forgive me if I have said anything to you about your past. Today I just realized how much I care about you and not about your past. It means nothing to me." She leaned into his chest crying.  
  
"It is alright Kaoru-dono. I care about you also. Now it is late. What do you say we go back inside?"  
  
Kaoru looked up with a smile on her face and said, "Hai."  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Notes: That was part 3. Part 4 coming soon!!! Please r/r. Thankyou. 


	4. Anger Management: Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, here is part 4. I can tell this one is going to be a long one. Just keep reading PLEASE??????????????  
  
  
  
Anger Management  
  
By: Emilee  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
The next day there was a knock on the door. Kaoru went to see who it was. She opened the door and saw Hiko standing on the porch. She looked at him in amazement. He said, "I would like to apologize. I did not know that my baka deshi meant that much to you."  
  
"That is alright. I am sorry too, for hitting you with the frying pan. I do need anger management, but no matter hom much of it I take, I never get any better."  
  
"Okay then, try this. Whenever you get mad try to remember what good they have done to you. Maybe that will help you control that temper of yours."  
  
Kenshin was secretly listening to every word of their conversation. *So does she really love me? I wish I could tell Kaoru-dono how I really feel. Whenever I get the courage to do it, I just get scared thinking that she will hit me with her frying pan. But, where does she get that frying pan from anyway? It seems like it just appears out of no where.* Kenshin sighs as he hears Hiko walk away. He rushed to the laundry room and tried to do the laundry right.  
  
He stuffed the clothes into the washing machine and put the soap in. Then he twisted some knobs and pressed some buttons and the washing machine started. *I actually did it.* Kaoru walked in when a loud boom was heard.  
  
"KENSHIN? Are you alright?" Kaoru asked staring at a soap covered rurouni. He was sitting on the floor with his eyes swirling.  
  
"KENSHIN NO BAKA!!!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
*  
  
That evening Kenshin walked to the lake and sat down under a tree. This was the only place that he could relax. The dojo was too noisy and Sano and Yahiko were always fighting over the food. Not to mention that Kaoru was also chasing them with the frying pan because they were making a terible mess. It seems as though what Hiko said to Kaoru was just not enough to control her.  
  
Kaoru finally stopped chasing them and out into the courtyard. *Where is Kenshin at? I think that he will most likely be at the lake. I might as well go find him.*  
  
She arrived at the lake and saw him asleep under a tree. She walked up slowly and sat down beside him. *He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping.* She laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep.  
  
Later Kenshin finally woke up. He looked down and saw Kaoru laying on him asleep. When he slightly shifted positions she woke up. She sat up against the tree and looked deep into Kenshin's eyes. He also looked into hers. Finally Kenshin broke the silence.  
  
"Kaoru-dono. There is something sessha would like to tell you. I have always wanted to tell you this but I was afraid that you would hate me for it." He took her hands in his and said, "I love you Kaoru-dono."  
  
She looked at him in utter amazement. *He does love me, but what do I say? Should I tell him how I feel?* "I love you too Kenshin."  
  
They both smiled. Kenshin took her and pulled her closer. He lifted her chin up and softly kissed her. Finally they walked back to the dojo being encircled by fireflies.  
  
~*~THE END~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Please review. PLEASE??????????? okay that was fun to write. Not much romance but oh well. There are always other fanfics. 


End file.
